


Kinktober 2018 Stuff

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Against a Wall, Body Swap, Boot Worship, Breast Worship, Degradation, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Massage, Master/Slave, Masturbation, NSFW, Object Insertion, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Stockings, Strip Tease, Voyeurism, cheerleader/football player roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: This is all the kinktober drabbles i wrote for Kinktober 2018Masterlist:Day 23- Master/Slave Jean Kirschstein x Fem!ReaderDay 24- Pegging Reiner Braun x Fem!ReaderDay 25- Boot Worship Levi Ackerman x Fem!ReaderDay 26- Roleplay Eijirou Kirishima x Fem!ReaderDay 27- Exhibitionism/Voyeurism/Degradation/Against A Wall Katsuki Bakugou x Fem!Reader x Eijirou KirishimaDay 28- Stripping/Striptease Mikasa  x Fem!ReaderDay 29- Sleepy Sex/Massage Jean  x Fem!ReaderDay 30- Breast Worship/Stockings Momo Yaoyorozu x Fem!ReaderDay 31- Any Combination of previous days!! Day 7 Body Swap/Day 16 Body Worship/ Day 11 Object Insertion/ Day 17 Masturbation/ Day 28 Humilation Jean x Fem!Reader





	1. Day 23- Master/Slave Jean x Fem!Reader

Arms bound, and tied to the top of the bed, you were unable to move from him. Not that you’d want to. Buried deep between your legs was your oh-so-loving boyfriend, Jean, treating your womanhood like a five star meal, and he was a starved man. His arms were hooked under your legs, locking you in place. His tongue was lapping at your folds so professionally you’d swear he did this daily.

As you were about to hit your end, Jean pulled away and nuzzled his face against your thighs. He placed a few kisses on your thighs before sinking his teeth gently into the soft flesh. His arms continued to stop you from squirming away, causing more struggling. Jean pulled his mouth off of you, placing a kiss on top of the area he bit.

“You are being so good for me, baby girl.” Jean spoke, causing more wetness to flood to your lower region.

You let out a whine, but held back from bucking your hip up towards him. You knew how he played this game. If you didn’t sit still and let him play with you, he’d leave you like this. And that was the last thing you wanted from him right now. 

Jean let out a chuckle as he brought his arms from under you, using his left arm to push your leg out of his way. His right arm moved to your core, his slight touch causing you to squirm against it. He slide his fingers against your folds, coating itself in the wetness from it.

Two of his fingers prodded your opening, slowly slipping themselves inside of you. He slowly inched them inside, enjoying the moan and whine you released. Once Jeans fingers were full sheathed inside, he placed a kiss your thigh. Yet, he didn’t move them.

“Be a good girl for me and maybe I’ll let you cum.”


	2. Day 24- Pegging| Reiner x Fem!Reader

You aligned yourself with Reiners backside, slightly pressing the tip of the silicon dildo at his entrance. Placing a hand on his hip, rubbing soothing circles into his flesh.

“Tell me when you’re ready, big boy.”

Reiner nodded his head, sucking in a quick breath.

“Ready.” Reiner said, his voice shaky.

You began to slowly guide the dildo into him, making sure to go as slow as possible. The tip was easy to get in, due to the prep work you had gone through earlier, but the rest of the thick blue silicon took some more work. Reiners body was tense as it entered, making it harder to go in as well.

“Reiner, babe.” You called to him. “Relax, don’t let all our work go to waste.”

Reiner gave another nod and relaxed his body, giving in to the entering silicon. The dildo itself didn’t take much longer to go in, stopping all motion once all in. This gave Reiner some time to get used to the feeling.

As Reiner adjusted, you rubbed his back soothingly, placing kisses onto his flesh. It didn’t take long until Reiner felt he was ready to move on.

“Please… (Y/n), move.” He begged, his voice husky.

You couldn’t help but smirk to yourself as you pulled your hips back, before slamming forward. Your movements started slow, pulling out almost all the way before smashing right back in.

Reiner’s let out husky moans and grunts as you pounded into him, speeding up once his head dropped onto the bed and his hands grasped the sheets. Once you went harder, Reiner began pushing back onto you, thrusting himself back in tune with your thrust.

Yeah, maybe you should try this again.


	3. Day 25- Boot Worship| Levi x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> highly kinky and dirty, so warning

“Do you like being a filthy whore?”

His tone was sharp and stoic as ever, shooting an arrow through you that sent wetness to your core. Staring up at him, watching his seated figure stare down at you like you were some type of animal, only made you want him more.

He shot another piercing look as he spoke.

“I asked you a question. I expect an answer.”

“Yes.” You stuttered out.

He rolled his eyes at your response, adjusting his leg to sit right in front of you. You noticed his very clean, black combat boots. They were intimidating.

“Well if you like being a dirty whore, then I suggest you act like it. Why don’t you give my boot a kiss while your down there?” He asked, but it wasn’t a question, no it was a demand.

You stared at his boot, like it was a snake before crawling close to it. You brought your face down and gave it a quick peck before sheepishly moving slightly away from it. However, Levi stopped you from moving too far. He ran his fingers deep into your hair, grabbing your hair at the scalp. You let out a surprised yelp as Levi tugged you to his boot. Your face was pressed and held right against the ground as he put the bottom of his boot over your head, holding you down.

“When I tell you to do something, you do it. Got it?” Levi snarled out, pressing the tip of his boot harder into your cheek.

You let out a whimper, attempting to shake your head yes. Levi pressed his boot more against your skull, waiting to hear a response.

“Yes, sir.” You stuttered out.

You felt Levi move from his chair to standing up, putting himself behind you. His foot pressing into your side, telling you to flip around. You did as he wanted, laying on your back spread for him.

You watched as he stood over you, staring down at you. He yet again rolled his eyes before moving away, grabbing his chairs and placing it between your legs. Effectively he kept them open.

He pressed the tip of his boot against your exposed cunt, causing you to jump at the touch. He put more pressure on your pussy, rubbing his boot against you.

The sensation was odd, not bad but odd. As he moved higher up your pussy, the bottom of his boot hit your most sensitive nerves. You let out a choked moan as you pressed yourself against it more.

“You like that? You like it when I press my boot against you like this?” Levi asked, rubbing his boot against that spot again.

Shaking your head yes, you let another string of moans out as he continued. He continued to rub his boot against your heat, his steely eyes peering deep into you.

It didn’t take long for you to reach your end, cumming all over his boot as you did. You laid panting on the ground, worn out from the intense orgasm you just had.

“Tch, disgusting.” Levi spat, “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll come over here and clean your mess off my boot.”


	4. Day 26- Roleplay| Eijirou Kirishima x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheerleader/Football player roleplay with kiri!!

You were wearing the skimpiest, tightest fitting cheer leading outfit you’ve ever seen. Bright pink with some random schools logo on it, along with a pair of matching pompoms. Your hair was up in the cutest pig tails you could, and there was a cute layer of make up on your face.

Your boyfriend, Eijirou, was wearing a similar outfit, with the same school logo on it. However, his was a cute red football player uniform, with a pair of tight fitting pants that clung to all the right places.

“Wow, you’re sooooo strong, Eijirou!” Your voice was in a high pitched and overly exaggerated tone, something akin to a stereotypical teenager.

You were twirling a piece of your hair between your fingers, staring up at Eijirou with large doe like eyes. You perfectly acted like the dumb cheerleader you’ve seen, or ahem heard of, in porn.

Eijirou flexed his bicep even more, showing off his toned arm to you again. He shot you a flirtatious wink, enjoying this little act you had going.

“You were amazing at the game tonight!!”

“It was really nothing.” He brushed off.

“Nuh-uh! You totally were awesome tonight.” You pretended to think for a second, before loudly exclaiming. “You deserve an award for winning that game!!”

Eijirou didn’t have time to react before you dropped to your knees. You began tugging at his pants, pulling them slightly down before pulling his boxers down as well. His exposed cock jumped to attention, already rock hard.

“Woah, you really don’t have to…” he stuttered out, capturing his character perfectly.

You already had his cock in your hands before he could continue protesting. You were staring up at him, those big doe eyes nearly making him loose himself right there. You placed a quick kiss on his swollen tip, smiling up at him.

“Come on, big boy. Let me give you your reward.” You purred.

Your hands began making work of his cock, stroking him several times before bringing him to your lips. You rolled your tongue over his head, getting him nice and wet before enveloping him fully in your mouth.

Kirishima let out a hum of pleasure, his hands finding the back of your head. His hands helped you start a nice pace, guiding you back and forth. As you were sucking him off, you let out several vulgar moans, the vibrations enhancing his pleasure. Your tongue worked his length as he took control and began thrusting into your mouth.

“Fuck, your mouth is so good.” Eijirou moaned out.

You looked up at him, your large innocent eyes only making the act so much hotter. The way your tongue was wrapping around his length as he thrusted in was sinfully vulgar, and almost broke the scene you were in.

You could tell he was close by how his eyes were screwing up, a tell tale sign he was near. To help him there, you brought your hand up and began using it to stroke his length again, in time with his thrusts.

Eijirou pulled out pretty soon after, giving you a warning tap before shooting his load onto your face. You had closed up your eyes and had your mouth open, tongue sticking out, catching his seed. You sat there, waiting as he wiped his seed away from your eyes.

Opening your eyes, you stared up at him, standing back up as you pushed him onto the bed. You began to straddle his lap, pulling your top off as you did so.

“Now, why don’t we try to score a touch down.”


	5. Day 27- Exhibitionism/Degradation/Against A Wall| Bakugou x Fem!Reader x Kirishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey hey this is super kinky with heavy degradation so just a warning

The loud chattering from the living room filled the surrounding halls, which normally would be inviting and nice to hear, however currently you were less than happy to hear it. You were pressed against the wall of one of the nearby hall ways, as your boyfriend was sliding your pants down your legs and pressing hot kisses onto your neck.

“Katsuki-we can’t, not here.” You whispered at him, nervously trying to push him away.

However, he had you firm against the wall, no way to escape his grasp. Your pants were already down your legs and your panties were next to follow.

“Katsu-“

“If you don’t want to get caught, then shut the fuck up.” He cut you off. His tone was harsh and demanding, which got you wetter than before.

You stopped talking after that, nodding your head as he ripped your panties down your legs. His fingers began proding your lower lips open as he began to feel your heat.

“Already wet?” His other hand trailed the side of your neck, causing your breath to catch in your throat. “I bet you want all of them to come see you like this. Wouldn’t you?”

You shook your head no, your face blushing bright red. However, the heightened sense of fear you felt was actually turning you on. Any one of your peers could come down the hall and see you spread out like this. And for some reason made you even more horny.

“I should call them all down here, make them all watch as I treat you like the filthy whore you are. How would you like that?” Bakugou’s lips attached to your neck, biting down in the area.

His fingers made their way to your mouth, pushing themselves into it forcefully. You swirled your tongue around his fingers and coated them nicely, before they were removed. His fingers began poking against your lower region. Slowly, two of his long, thick fingers slide inside of you, a soft whine escaping your lips. Bakugou didn’t give you long to get used to his fingers, as he began pumping them in and out of you.

“You should be lucky I even prep you before I use you, you don’t even deserve that.” He spat out, his intense eyes staring into yours.

“Thank you, thank you so much.”

Bakugou inserted another finger to the mix, causing you to bite your lip in order to stop the moan from alerting others. However, you were too gone to hear footsteps coming down the hall. Bakugou looked down the hall, assessing who’s steps those were and making a decision on whether to stop or not.

The form came into view, nearly dropping his phone when he stumbled onto the scene.

“Woah…” Kirishima said, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Your eyes shot wide open, panicking at his presences. But what was even worse was how Katsuki didn’t stop his movements. Instead, he turned his fiery gaze to Kirishima.

“Hey idiot,“ he spat, catching Kirishima off guard, “Are you just going to watch or do you want to help me put this bitch in her place?”

They exchanged a look, then Kirishima nodded and made his way over to you. His hand made its way to your shirt, lifting it up above you chest. It exposed your uncovered breasts, making Kirishima smirk.

“No bra, huh?” Kirishima asked, one of his fingers tugging at your nipple. “How lewd.”

Katsuki’s fingers moved faster, making it harder to keep your voice down. However, he quickly pulled his fingers out. Then wiping your juices on the side of your face.

“Fucking nasty.“ Bakugou sneered. “You better get my dick wet enough or this is going to hurt.”

You felt Bakugou’s arms pushing you roughly onto your knees. You fell hard onto them, staring up at them both. Bakugou began unbuttoning his pants and shoved his length down your throat, forcing you to lubricate him. His thrusts were rough and careless, making tears well up in your eyes.

“Look at her face, she can’t even handle this.” Kirishima laughed, slowly getting the hang of Bakugou’s game.

He pulled out and grabbed your arm, pulling you up to your feet. You barely had time to register what was happening, still light headed from the rough face fucking you just received.

Bakugou and Kirishima picked you up and helped set you up so Bakugou could hold you. You were able to register Bakugou’s cock pressing against your entrance, pushing in roughly. He gave you a minute to get used to him, before pressing your back against the wall and thrusting.

“What a fucking whore.” Bakugou said. “I should make her suck off all the guys in this dorm for being so worthless.”

You nuzzled your face into his neck, muffling your moans so you wouldn’t alert anyone else in the dorm. You could feel Kirishima’s wandering hand moving around your body, slipping between yours and Bakugou’s bodies towards your heat. His fingers stumbled around down there for a bit before finding your most sensitive bundle.

Biting down onto Bakugou’s shoulder, you muffled a loud moan that threatened to spill out. You could feel both boys smirk burning onto your form, but it didn’t matter. You knew you were close and with Kirishimas rubbing, you wouldn’t be long.

Not long after, you reached your peak, clinging to Katsuki roughly as you hit your high. Bakugou slowed his thrusts down, riding you through your orgasm. Kirishima’s rubbing slowed as well, as he helped guide you through it as well. You slumped in Bakugou’s arms, heavily breathing.

Bakugou slipped out of you, slowly placing you on the ground. He grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself. You looked up at him, watching him as he got off. He eyed your top and gave you a cue to take it off, which you did. Finally, he reached his end, his seed landing mostly on your chest and face. Before you had a chance to wipe it off, Bakugou grabbed the back of your head, pushing his cock against your lips.

“You better fucking clean the mess you left, unless you want me to leave you here for the others to see.” He demanded.

The chattering from the room over was still as loud as before, reminding you of all your friends who would wander in and see you.

You opened your mouth and began cleaning him off. After you finished, Bakugou pulled away and put his cock away. He handed you your clothes and waited for you to get dressed, before picking you up bridal style and carrying you to the bathroom down the hall.

He shot a glance to Kirishima, telling him to follow. Kirishima quickly followed behind you, excited to see where the night would lead.


	6. Day 28- Stripping/Striptease| Mikasa x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of smut, but mikasa's hot so

You were laying in bed, watching some random, brain numbing tv show. As you were relaxing, your girlfriend came in, wearing the same outfit you had seen her leave the house wearing. As she passed by the tv she turned it off, not even looking away from her phone.

“Hey, Mika! I was watching that!” You whined, annoyed she turned it off.

However, Mikasa chucked her phone onto the bed next to you, shoting you a quick glance. You piqued an eyebrow at her.

“Watch me.”

You nodded your head, keeping your eyes glued to her.

She reached for the bottom of the large sweater she was wearing, slowly and teasingly pulling it over her body. You saw a black lace corset almost glued to her skin, it was so tight. The way it pushed her breasts up and seemed to hug her curves perfectly made your breathing hitch in your throat.

“Fuck, Mikasa….” you muttered, eyes glued to her seductive form.

She simply smirked before reaching and unbuttoning her pants, turning around and wiggling her ass as she rolled them off. Her ass was covered in a matching black lacy thong. Her hands traveled up the sides of her body after she kicked her jeans off, she squeezed her plump rear as she grazed by. She spun back around, pulling her scarf from around her neck, before throwing it at you.

You were so mesmerized by the sight, she was like a goddess shining the light in some lowly peasant. You didn’t feel worthy, but damn were you happy to be a part of this none the less.

She pulled her hair out of the high pony she had it in, shaking it around as it messily landed perfectly around her head. She gave her hair a quick tousling, adding to the sexiness. Mikasa climbed onto the bed, making her way over to you, nuzzling her face into your neck and placing a kiss.

“Why don’t we have some fun?” She asked, playfully.

You nodded your head, swallowing the lump that had formed in your throat. Letting Mikasa take control, you watched as she stripped you of your clothes, like a birthday present.


	7. Day 29- Sleepy Sex/ Massage| Jean x Fem!Reader

You could feel your boyfriends hands touching your body as you slowly awoke from your slumber, barely processing much of anything other than his touches. They were gentle and caring, but there was something else to them. Neediness.

“Hmmm, babe.” You groaned, startling him slightly. “What time is it?” Your voice was very froggy and soft as you spoke.

“Around 6 am.”

You let out an irritated sigh, turning to look at him.

“Why are you awake then? We don’t have work today, we can finally sleep in.” You complained.

“I know, I would sure like to.”

“Then let’s.” You retorted, flipping around to return sleep, but being stopped by Jean.

“I can’t, I just… I need to…” He stuttered out, clearly embarrassed by whatever he had to say.

You shot him a look that told him to hurry up, clearly too tired to want to be awake.

“I really need to get off.” He dejectedly admitted.

One look down at his briefs confirmed that, he was rock hard and had a wet spot right where the head was.

“Do you want help with that?” You asked.

“I mean, if you wouldn’t mind helping, I’d really appreciate it.”

You looked up at him sympathetically before thinking of what to do. Then a brilliant idea struck you.

“Okay, you can fuck me, but you have to rub my back while you do so.” You said, already turning to lay on your stomach.

Jean nodded, making his way to behind you. He pulled your panties down and spread your legs. You reached down into the side table next to you and pulled out a lube for him, tossing it back to him.

He quickly got to prepping you, spreading the lube on his hands before using his fingers to spread it. Once he felt you were properly prepared for his lenght, he began pushing his length into you. He released a shaky moan as he sheathed himself inside.

“Fuck, (y/n). You feel so good.” He cried out.

You hummed a sign of approval, still too tired to fully enjoy what was going on. However, before Jean continued, he opened the bottle of lube again, pouring a small amount on his hands and rubbing it onto your back. The coldness of the lube caused you to shiver, but immediately Jeans hands went to work, kneading and relaxing the muscles in your back.

As he began thrusting, you let out a series of soft moans and pants from both the pleasure of the sex and his hands. His pace was slow, but it didn’t distrupt his work on your back. His fingers were amazing, uncoiling the tensest parts of your back. He was touching you like he was worshiping a goddess, making sure to please you with every touch.

“Jean, you’re doing so good.” You moaned out, your voice soft.

Your moans were soft and angelic, like music to Jeans ear. His thrusts picked up a faster pace, as he grew needier. The whines and moans Jean have showed how desperate he was for this, mumbling unintelligible praise as he worked himself. His hands worked your shoulders as he yet again picked up his pace. The way his fingers worked your tense muscles made you moan louder than before, finding bliss in his proding.

The way he was pounding into you was helping the situation as well, enjoying how he stretched you. You almost felt like you had fallen back asleep, finding it too perfect to be real. It was a possibility, even with Jean buried deep in you, you were still tired enough to just slip back into unconsciousness.

You knew it was real as you began to reach your climax. The way jean was working his hands on your back and his quickening pace were making good work of getting you to your end. You clenched around him, letting out a higher pitched moan as you came around him.

Jean quickened his pace as you squeezed his length, letting out a shaky whine. His eyes were screw shut as he reached climax, repeating your name like a chant. You could feel his hands grip the sides of your waist, near hard enough that he’d leave a bruise.

When Jean came off his high, his thrusts stopped and his head fell next to yours. His breathing heavy as he caught his breath. His grasp on your side released and his hands began roaming around your back.

“God, that was… fucking amazing.” Jean panted out.

You let out a small laugh, letting your body relax and let flat on the bed. Jean slide himself out of you, letting himself fall next to you on the bed. You both laid there, catching your breath, enjoying the presences of one another.

Next to you, you could feel Jean peacefully snoring away, already fast asleep so soon after. Rolling your eyes, you pulled your phone out and began checking messages. At least someone was gonna get some sleep today.


	8. Day 30- Stockings/Breast Worship| Momo Yaoyorouzu x Fem!Reader

Momo laid on the bed in front of you, her face blushing bright red as she looked away from you. She gorgeous body was wrapped in a very lacy and tight fitting lingerie set, which was pastel pink with a small white bow in front of her panties. She had two similar colored stockings running up her legs, which were clipped to a garter. She was striking a very innocent pose, clearly embarrassed by your fierce gaze.

Your hand began to trail up her leg, sliding your way up to her waist. Her blush intensified as your hands began to move up to her bust. Gently, you ran your hands over her breasts and cupped what you could in them. The softness of her breast was amazing, feeling just at home in the palm of your hand. You gave a soft squeeze to her breast.

Your hands snaked around her body, beginning to unclasp her bra. Expertly, you rid her of the garment and threw it off the bed. Your hands made their way back around, grasping her breasts again. This time, you placed the bud of her nipple in between your first and middle finger, clasping it between the two.

Momo let out a faint moan, throwing her head back slightly as she did. You continued to tweak her nipple, feeling it harden in your grip. Her angelic moans were just what you wanted to hear, making you play with her further.

Once the bud was hardened fully, you brought your mouth down around it, encasing it in your warm. Your tongue swirled around it, before you began to suck around it. Momo’s hands grasped at your head, threading her fingers through your hair. She lightly tugged at your hair, her hips bucking against your leg.

You pulled away, swiping your tongue against the bud before returning to kneading them with your hands.

“God, you are so beautiful.” You spoke in a husky tone, placing a kiss in between the peak of Momo’s breasts.

Trailing your left hand down Momo’s body, you stopped at the garter connecting her stocking unbuckling them both and pulled her panties off. Your hand trailed back up her leg, admiring the softness of her stockings. You squeezed her soft thigh, enjoying the taut muscle underneath the soft stocking.

Your right hand was still softly playing with her breast, running your thumb over the bud underneath. Momo’s soft moans only encouraged you to continue, enjoying the pleasure you were giving her.

“Sweetheart, are you enjoying yourself?” You asked, nuzzling your face against the side of her breast as your left hand came back up.

She gave a small nod, biting her lip as she did.

“Come on, sweetie, I want to hear your voice tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

“You are doing so good, it feel so great.” Momo stuttered out. Her flushed face was even redder than before.

You smirked and placed a kiss against the skin of her breast, kissing your way up to her hardened bud. Your left hand traveled between her legs, circling your pointer finger around her opening. Her moans grew louder as she started bucking her hips against your fingers.

Complying with her wishes, you coated your fingers in her wetness before sliding one finger in. Your squeezed her breasts again, slowly moving your finger in and out. You watched the way her chest moved as her breathing grew labored. The way her soft, supple flesh bounced made you clenched your thighs together as your grew wetter than before.

“God, you are so fucking hot, babe.” You moaned out, continuing to watch they way her body moved.

You sped up your fingers, bringing your mouth around her breast and tugging the bed between your teeth. Adding another finger and changing the position into a come hither motion, Momo let more angelic moans out. She clenched around you, riding out her orgasm as your fingers continued to pound into her.

When she came off her high, you pulled your fingers out, taking your mouth off her breast. You licked the fingers clean, maintaining eye contact with her as you did. Placing a kiss on her breast, you snuggled up to her.

“You’re my favorite.”


	9. Day 31- Any Combination of Prompts| Jean x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7- Body Swap  
> Day 11- Object Insertion  
> Day 16- Body Worship  
> Day 17- Masturbation  
> Day 28- Humiliation 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so fucking sorry cuz this is pure smut and i am a dirty dirty heathen

_Your POV_

Nobody knew how it happened, but you and one of your best friends had swapped bodies. You had both walked into the same room when a burst of pink smoke engulfed you, knocking you both out. When you awoke, you were in his body and he was in yours. After being examined and interviewed by Hanji and Molbit, you were both sent on your way, told to stay in each others room and you would be excused from your duties till it figured itself out.

You were lucky to have been swapped into Jean’s body, having been close for years now. What made it even better was the intense feelings you harbored for him, having fallen for the cock sure man many years ago. There was still the embarrassment of him being in your body, and having to hear his voice all day now. There was also the fact you had gone from a female to a male, and the massive change that came with it. Specifically like right now.

Pacing around the room, anxiously running your hands through his hair, mind racing as you tried to understand your current predicament. As you were laying in Jean’s bed, reading some book to pass the time, a pit of arousal formed in your stomach. Usually, you were able to just ignore it and go back to what you were doing. That wouldn’t be happening now however. Jean’s little buddy grew in excitement and forcibly tore your focus from the book. No matter how much you tried to will it away, he fought back twice as hard, wanting to be taken care of.

“Shit, shit shit. What the fuck is going on?” You cursed, eyes darting any where and every where around the room.

The longer you ignored the problem, the more prominent it became, even feeling slightly painful. You couldn’t even look down at it, even when you had gone to the bathroom early, you just let it free and stared up at the ceiling.

It was wrong, so fucking wrong. What would Jean say if he found out you saw his dick? He must know that it was inveitable, you can’t just not shower, piss, change clothes, until this all sorted itself out. But relieving this urge? That was even worse. Screw crossing the line, you would be lighting the line of fire as you kicked a few puppies. But it was becoming even more of a necessity as time drew on.

You unconsciously rested your hand on your thigh, grasping into the skin in order to release some pressure. Letting out a soft groan in response, you slammed both hands to your mouth, embarrassed by the sound. Panic set in as the situation became more and more pressing. You realized you wouldn’t be able to just ignore this problem any longer.

Locking the door of the room and slamming the curtains closed, you made your way to the connected bathroom. Shutting the door harder than you realized, you locked it and stared at the reflection of jean-you, in the mirror. It was unsettling seeing someone else staring at you in the mirror, but part of it made the pit in your stomach grow.

Running your fingers through the short auburn hair again, you leaned against the wall as you stared down at his pants. A shaky hand made its way down to the button, stumbling to undo it. Once the pants were loosened, you shimmied them down to your knees. You could see Jean’s black boxers hugging everything down there, his taut thighs and the rock hard erection currently being sported. You turned your head to the side, embarrassed by the sight.

You brought the hand to your thigh, squeezing it as your body froze. A whimper escapes your lips as your hand made its way up the thigh. ‘God, was Jean always this receptive to this type of stuff?’ You thought, before shaking it from your mind.

Your mind was a mess as the hand made its way under the band of his boxers, lightly grazing the tip of his head. Your hand jumped at the touch, embarrassed by the touch of it. Sucking in a breath, you pulled the boxers down, letting the cold air of the bathroom hit the erection. Peaking down, you noted how red the head was, precum leaking out. The next thing your noticed was how it twitched in need, causing the pit in your stomach to grow even more.

This was wrong, but god was it so hot. Perhaps it was the male hormones taking over inside of you or your intense feelings for Jean, but you were feeling even hornier staring down at it. You wrapped a hand around the erection, slowly stroking it up and down. At first, it felt good, finally getting some pressure down there, but slowly it grew painful. The skin on skin dryness was something you hadn’t accounted for. Staring down at your hand, confused at why it hurt so much, you tried to think through how to make it work.

“Why the fuck is this so complicated? Guys always talk about how easy this is, what am I doing wrong?” You asked out loud.

Experimentally stroking it again, you quickly deduced it was the dryness of the skin. Looking around the bathroom, trying to find anything to act as a lubrication, you found a bottle of baby oil. Rolling your eyes at the small bottle, you quickly picked it up and spread it onto your hand. Once it was adequately coated, you began stroking again.

You had to bite your lip in order to keep your moans at bay, embarrassed by hearing them. However, as your mind wandered, you started to imagine this was Jean. You could see Jean standing over you, ready to plunge himself into your heat. Your hand sped up, as you imagined Jean entering you.

“Fuck.” You stuttered out.

Your other hand shot to your mouth, to stop you from talking, but hearing his voice made you even hornier. You realized you could make him say whatever you wanted as you got off. You stopped for a minute, but your horniess stopped you from thinking of how wrong it would be. You needed it, and you couldn’t stop yourself.

“Fuck, babe, you feel so good.” You experimentally moaned out, resuming your stroking. Almost immediately you could feel his dick pulse, whether it was because you found this hot or him, you couldn’t tell.

You were now fisting his cock, going faster than before as your imagination ran wild. You could see Jean fucking you, his intense eyes staring down at your form as he rammed himself in and out.

“Do you like it when I fuck you like this? I want to hear you say it, (Y/n).”

Your eyes squeezed tightly as another wave of pleasure hit you. You could see Jean roughly fucking you, his hand around your throat as he did. Your other hand ran itself under his shirt, lifting it up and running itself up and down his torso, enjoying his taut muscle.

Your imagination shifted, no longer were you under him, but now you were on top, your hands were running over his exposed muscles as you rode him. You were talking about how good he was underneath you, how he was such a good submissive boy. Almost immediately, you shifted into a more submissive mood.

Jean’s shirt was hiked up now, as your hands wandered around his skin. You were teasing and touching him all over as you did so. His voice went from being in control and dominating, to more submissive. More moans were being released as well.

“Fuck, (Y/n) keep going, please don’t stop.” You begged, imaging yourself riding him as he was tied up.

You could feel Jean’s cock twitch and pulse as you grew closer to your release. Your fast stroking hadn’t slowed down once, still going as fast as before. His hips were thrusting up to meet the strokes.

Staring into the mirror, you were admiring Jean’s form as you continued. The way his muscles tensed and untensed as waves of pleasure kept washing over you, only heightened your pleasure. Every wet dream you’ve had since joining the training corps to now was becoming some what real right in front of you, minus a few.

Your wandering hand was worshiping his form, poking and rubbing all over as you appreciated everything that was going on. The way his hair messily hung around his face, how flushed his face was as his breathing became labored.

Without warning, you felt everything tense up before ropes of semen exploded out of his cock. Your hand slowed down, but continued to stroke you through the orgasm. Everything around you went dark as your eyes clamped shut and you released. It took sometime for you to come off your high, everything around you feeling hazy as you caught your breath.

“Holy… shit.” You muttered.

Looking down at the scene in front of you, you saw ropes of cum covering your hand, the sink in front of you, and some on the ground at your feet. To go along with that was the baby oil that coated your hand and the now limp dick. Letting out a shaky sigh, you pushed Jean’s hair out of his face. You turned the sink on and began washing off what you could from the sink and your hand, before stripping out of Jeans clothes and hopping in the shower.

As you washed off, you couldn’t help but think of what had just gone down. How well Jean’s body responded to everything, whether it was because it was you in control or because it was getting attention. Shit-what would you say to Jean when you saw him next? Would he be able to tell that you touched him? You began to panic as you scrubbed yourself harder, wanting to rid yourself of how dirty you felt.

Standing in the shower, you let the water pour over you as you tried to stop the guilt from consuming you. More thoughts began to run through your mind, when one struck you more than the others. Would Jean do something like this? Your face flushed bright red at the thought of Jean touching you like you had just done. Had he gotten off to the thought of you? Holy shit, did he?

The thought stuck with you as you exited the shower and began to dry off. Unlocking the bathroom you entered the room and began getting dressed. Avoiding touching his cock again, you quickly changed and cleaned up the mess in the bathroom, before laying back down onto the bed and reading your book again, trying to ignore everything around you.

* * *

_Jean's POV_

It had been a day since you and Jean had swapped body’s, and it was driving him up a wall. He was too afraid to leave your room, knowing most of his friends would make fun of him for this entire predicament, especially since he had been crushing on her for the longest time.

He avoided looking at your body for as long as he could, wearing a long night shirt you had and some shorts in order to hide your body as much as he could. But that only helped until he had to shower after spilling some stew they had for dinner the night before. The entire time he tried to keep his eyes off your form, and kept from touching you for too long.

What if you thought he was a disgusting pervert or that he did some immoral stuff in your body? He couldn’t risk having you hate him. Sure, the thought of you doing something like that in his body crossed his mind, but he reminded himself it was (Y/n). She’s trust worthy. You can trust her.

It was late at night when Jean began to feel warmer than usual, arousal stirring in the pit of your stomach. Immediately, Jean slammed shut the book he was reading, startled by how intense the feeling was. He shifted his legs around awkwardly, feeling the wetness beginning to spread. Panic spread through his mind as he realized what was happening.

He looked around the room, seeing the door already locked and the curtains already covering the windows. His eyes stopped at the bathroom, as he ran to it. Staring into the mirror, he noticed how frazzled your face looked staring back at him, your hair a mess as you hunched over the sink. He turned the faucet on and splashed water over his face, trying to jolt the feeling away.

“Calm down, Jean. You just have to ignore it for a while, it’ll be fine.” He told himself, but hearing it in your voice only caused him to become more embarrassed.

Fuck, it was hitting even harder now as the heat between her legs pulsed even harder. Jean began running his fingers through her (h/c) locks, nervously. He knew it would be bad, especially if she found out he did it. No, he can’t succumb to this. He’s better than this.

Jean slowed his breathing, trying to calm himself down as he turned the faucet off and returned to the room. He laid back on the bed, picking the book up with shaky hands as he tried to return to reading it. He was able to hold off for ten minutes, but the feeling only grew as he felt more and more unsettled. The intensity of it made him grow wild, his thoughts consumed with many perverted thoughts as he once again slammed his book closed and tossed it to the ground.

He sat on the bed for a couple seconds, staring at the ceiling while he let it sink in. It had to happen or he may go insane. Accepting fate, he sat up and began rummaging through your bedside table, trying to find something to use a lubrication. He couldn’t find anything and began searching your dresser for something as well.

“Fuck, come on. She’s got to have something here.” He muttered to himself as he tore through the draws.

Finally, he found a bottle of baby oil in the bottom draw, hidden way in the back. Jean blushed at the thought of you getting off, before returning to the thought at hand. Returning to the bed, he laid back down, removing his shorts from your body before slowly touching her heat through her panties.

He was startled by how wet the panties were by this point, soaked all the way through. Shit, was this what girls went through? Is this how wet you got? He thought as his fingers gently rubbed against the fabric. Instinctively, her hips bucked against his touch, a soft moan leaving his lips.

Holy shit. Was it supposed to feel this good? Because that was amazing. Jean pulled her panties off quickly, needing to touch there again. Lost in lust, Jean blindly rubbed his fingers over the slit, overcome with pleasure. When his fingers accidentally stumbled upon her most sensitive bundle of nerves, Jean let out a loud moan, scaring him as his other hand clamped around her mouth.

He sat there for a few seconds, wondering if anyone outside heard. But no other sounds were heard, apart from his heavy breathing and the wind outside.

He opened the small bottle of baby oil and poured a small amount into his hands, coating two fingers with it. He placed the bottle on the side table and began moving the two fingers back down. They prodded the opening softly, before slowly pushing inside.

Jean was thrown off by how tight it was, shocked at how well these two fingers fit inside. He slowly pushed them more inside before stilling them inside. A few soft moans and pants came from her lips, making Jean feel even hornier.

Shit, his mind began to race as he imagined this was his fingers in her. He slowly began to move them in and out, trying to figure out the best way to go about this. He let more moans out as he increased his speed. Fuck, he imagined what it would be like to be doing this to her, how she would react.

He couldn’t stop himself from increasing his movement, loving how well it seemed to fill it up. Jean brought his hand up to grab her chest, squeezing it as he rubbed against a sensitive area.

Furthering his pleasure, he thought of what she would sound like under him. His wildest fantasies came forth, everything he’s ever gotten off to about her steering his mind now.

“Shit, Jean.” He tried out, experimenting with it.

His eyes rolled back as he imagined her actually saying it, shit it was so good. He let out more moans as he began to become overcome with lust.

His fingers slowly didn’t feel as filling and his mind immediately pleaded for something bigger. Jean began inserting a third and fourth finger, nearly getting his whole fist inside, yet stopping there. It filled her up quiet well, but she still needed more.

Jean frantically looked around the room, trying to find something close to him he could grab. Lamp, cup, book, hair brush, some pills-hair brush. Jean’s graze snapped to the hair brush, pulling his finger out from him and grabbing it. He coated it in the baby oil before shoving the end inside her. A small whimper left his lips as he felt full again. He began thrusting it in and out again. The fullness of the handle stretching her out more than just his fingers could.

“God, Jean it feels so good.” He moaned out, loving hearing her voice as he did this.

His other hand returned to her chest, tweaking one of her nipples. The sensation made her body twitch in pleasure, making jeans mind hazy. His picked up his speed with the handle, until it slowly wasn’t enough. The feeling for something bigger shot back up, making Jean feel crazy as he pulled it out and shot up.

Frantically searching the room, he gathered a small pile of items varying in size. He grabbed the next biggest thing from the handle, a slightly thicker handle to a brush. It was wider than the hair brush and longer as well. He began to lube it up and push it inside. The pleasure of how it stretched her open caused Jean to bite his lip as he held back a loud moan. Without waiting, he thrust the handle out before thrusting it back in again.

Jean could feel her arousal building as he continued to slam the item in and out of her wet cunt, enjoying the stretching sensation. How do girls deal with this? If he was a chick, he’d be shoving anything he could in there to see how it’d feel, Jean thought. He felt like a sick pervert, but the humiliation only increased his pleasure.

Once he felt the need to increase how big it was, he pulled it out and threw it to the ground, searching the pile next to him and grabbing the next biggest. A bottle, the neck of which was bigger than the handle before it. He knew he would only be able to get the neck in, so he lathered the neck with baby oil before plunging it in. The burn of the stretch was worse than before, but the pleasure was ten times better. He couldn’t wait as he thrust it back in, returning to his frantic pace.

“Shit, it feels so fucking good, oh holy shit.”

He didn’t care anymore, everything was building up inside him as he continued fucking her cunt like this. The head of the bottle hit a special spot inside her, causing her body to twitch and release a lewd moan. Jean only wanted to cum, he needed to find this release now.

Pulling the bottle neck out, he grabbed the biggest thing there, a bottle of perfume. It was a thick bottle with bumpy and wavy design. Jean haphazardly oiled it up and shoved it inside, his eyes screwing shut as it stretched her open more than ever. He could of swore this was the most she’d been stretched. Maybe she didn’t do this often. Or maybe Jean was just being a sick freak. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he let her body get used to the feeling. His breathing was ragged and everything felt so warm. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead.

Jean clenched the sheets as he began thrusting the perfume bottle into her, tears almost forming in her eyes. He started fucking himself wildly on the bottle, feeling how she clenched up around it. His other hand made its way between her legs, enjoying the taut muscle from years of military training under his fingers. He blindly tried to find that sensitive bundle he found earlier, awkwardly fumbling around as he continued to fuck himself. He stumbled onto it and another lewd moan spilled out.

Pressing his fingers against her clit, he began rubbing in time with his thrusts. Her body tensed up as her eyes screw shut, everything around him being pushed out from him. He let out a broken cry as she clenched around the bottle, her thighs clamping around it. Everything went white.

After a minute of bliss, Jean came off his high. His breathing was heavy and ragged, he felt weightless on the bed. His body relaxed as he became aware of his surroundings. He pulled the bottle out from in her, letting it sit on the bed with everything else. He noticed how wet the bottle was, covered in her essence. Shit, he almost felt the need to get off again when looking at it.

Quickly he got up, feeling light headed as he sat up. As he stood off the bed, his legs went to jello as he nearly fell back on the bed. He caught himself and slowly made his way to the bathroom. As he walked to the bathroom, he could feel the dull ache down in her pussy, slightly proud of what he did before remembering who this was. After relieving himself and cleaning his hand off, Jean returned to the bed and picked up the items he had defiled. His face dusted a light pink on his checks, embarrassed by what he had shoved inside of her.

He returned to the bathroom and cleaned off those items, returning them to where they originally were. He placed the baby oil back as well and returned to bed. As he lay there, he felt the sweat and baby oil that still remained on his body. He cringed at the feeling and pulled her shirt off, walking to the bathroom to shower.

As he cleaned off, he couldn’t help but feel disgusting for defiling his friend like that. No matter how hot it had been, he knew it was wrong. They had promised to not do anything weird as each other. He dropped her head into her hands, not wanting to slam her head into the wall like he wanted to.

“Fuck… I’m such a freak. She’s going to hate me.” He whines out.

* * *

_Your POV_

It had been a few days after that, earlier you had both woken up in your own body. Hanji had given you the rest of the week off, in order to make sure you were well acclimated to your body’s again.

Jean and you had yet to talk to each since then, both remembering how they had defiled their friends like perverts. You had yet to leave your room, too afraid of seeing Jean in public. Your heart hurt when you thought of what he’d say if he found out what you had done.

There was a sudden knock on your door, startling you from the book you were reading. Marking the page you were on and putting the book down, you made your way to the door. Unlocking it and opening it slightly to see who it was, you were met with the door being pushed open forcibly. You let it happen, moving out of the way.

Jean forced his way inside, slipping through the door and shutting it behind him, locking it. The sudden intrusion caught you off guard, since it was the first time you’d seen Jean since the incident. You stared up at him, your cheeks blushing red at remembering what you had done. Jean avoided your eyes, looking away from you as he spoke.

“Hey… can we talk?” His voice was soft.

You nodded and walked back to your bed, sitting down. Jean followed suit and pulled the chair from your desk. You both sat awkwardly in the room, nobody speaking at first.

“So, how are you?” Awkwardly you spoke.

“Oh! Um, I’m good. Thanks for asking.”

“That’s good, I’m glad.”

It was painfully awkward.

You both made eye contact, causing you both to look away. Jean hide his face in his hands, before running his fingers through his hair as he looked back up.

“Okay, this is weird. And your probably going to hate me when I say what I need to say.” Jean started.

You nodded your head, listening to what he had to say. Your mind ran wild as you thought of what he could say. Immediately your mind went to your little jerk off session. Did you leave any evidence behind? Could he feel it? Holy shit.

“So when we were swapped… I may have, um….” Jean scratched the back of his neck as his gaze wandered in the room. “Somethings may have happened, and I may have done something’s I shouldn’t have done.”

You stared at him, eyes wide as you figured what he was getting at.

“Did you… did you look at me naked?” You stuttered out, feeling really awkward.

“I mean, I had to to shower, but I did something worse. And I really hate myself for doing that while I was technically you and I’m really sorry.” Jean rambled on, avoiding what he was talking about.

You were staring right at him, eyes wide as you waited for him to get his words out. Jean was fidgeting in place, nervous to admit to what he had done, especially as he eyed the perfume bottle next to your bed.

“Jean… did you… um… did you touch me…. d-down there?” You awkwardly stuttered out, face flushing red as you said the words.

Jeans eyes widened as he heard the words come out, embarrassed as fuck hearing you say it. He nodded his head, his gaze falling to the ground as he did.

“Listen, (Y/n), I’m sorry. I didn’t want to, but I couldn’t stop myself from doing it. I get if you don’t want to be around me anymore, I won’t bother you anymore.” Jean admitted, already standing up to leave. 

“Wait, Jean!!” You called.

Immediately, you jumped to your feet, grabbing his hands as he went to leave. He turned to look at you, confused by your actions. You pulled him back, making him sit back down as you stared into his eyes. 

“You’re not the only one who has something to confess.” You started, nervously twirling a strand of hair as you did.

Jean cautiously watched you, his heart beating out his chest as he waited to her what you needed to say. His hopes of you not hating him were definitely swelled as he waited.

“You aren’t the only one… I… I also had to.” You stuttered out.

Jeans eyes widened, taking your words into account. Holy shit, not only did you not hate him, but you did the same fucking thing as him. His face burned a deep red, realizing you had not only seen but touched his cock. 

There was an awkward silence, as you stared at each other in shock. Not only had your crush seen you naked, but they had touched you in ways you had always dreamed of. Sure, you should be angry, but something about it was pretty hot. 

You were the first to break the awkward silence, keeping your eyes pinned on his. 

“Did you like what you saw?” 

Jean nearly choked on the air, shocked you were asking this. He nodded his head slowly, afraid of making you upset. 

“Yeah, you look beautiful, I mean, perfect.” he stuttered out, hoping not to sound like an asshole. “Um, it was really nice.” He squeaked out.

You couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at how awkward he was, happy he didn’t just tell you to fuck off and die. 

“How about you? Did you like what you saw?” Jean asked, trying not to seem nervous. 

“Yeah, you are really attractive, Jean.” You said, honestly. Your voice was smooth, not as awkward as before, your ego being stroked by Jeans response.

Jean could feel his body tense, his face burning red. His crush just told him he’s attractive and that they enjoyed seeing him naked. Holy shit, this may be the best day ever. A dorky grin grew on his face as he stared back at you. 

“You liked looking at me like that then?” Jean asked, feeling his pride swelling.

“If I could, I’d do it again.” You admitted, stopping for a second, before continuing. “If you’d let me.”

You and Jean locked eyes for an intense couple of seconds, nobody moving. In an instant, Jean was on top of you, pressing your body against the bed as your mouths met in a fierce kiss. You battled for dominance as your hands roamed over each other. Your hand began unbuttoning his top as fast as you could, while Jean’s hands worked on pulling you out of your pants. Tearing his shirt off his body, throwing it away from you, you pulled away from the kiss. Your lips immediately went to Jean’s neck.

Your teeth scraped against his skin, as you sucked on his neck. He let out a groan, his hands grasping at your hips to hold you in place. Your teeth clenched around the skin you had, biting down in order to help mark him more. Jean ground his hips against your, his hardening member almost perfectly touching you where you needed it. A whimper slipped past your lips as you clung to his body. You released him from your mouth, still clinging to his body. 

Jean ground his hips against yours again, this time purposely. Again, you clung to him, your nails scratching against his skin. 

“Fuck, Jean.” You moaned out, bucking your hips in response.

Jean’s eyes nearly rolled back into his head. Hearing you say it to something he was doing was ten times hotter than what he had done earlier in the week. And he wanted to have you say it again.

“You like that? You like feeling me against you like that?” He teased, whispering into the shell of your ear. 

You nodded your head enthusiastically, already long gone just by having Jean here with you. You could hear Jean laugh to himself, before pulling away and pulling your shirt off. His hand came down and grabbed a hold of your breast. 

Jean brought his mouth down, encapturing your nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicked the bud in his mouth as he sucked on it, his other hand trailing up and down the sides of your torso. He pulled away, licking his lips as he brought himself back down to kiss your lips.

“You are so fucking beautiful, I can’t get enough of you.” 

Your face blushed a light pink at his words, but your hands trailed down his body, stopping at his pants. You tugged at them, telling his to loose them, He laughed and began removing them, making sure you were watching as he unzipped them and slide them off his body. He teasingly grabbed the outline of his hard cock, winking at you. 

Sitting up, you reached to grab his boxers, tugging them down slightly. Once his cock was free from them, your hand took hold of it, staring up into Jean’s eyes.

“I don’t think I can ever get enough of your cock. It so perfect.” You teased, placing a kiss onto the head of it. 

It was Jean’s turn to be embarrassed, his face becoming flushed pink. Instinctively, his hips bucked forward, wanting you to touch his cock more. You opened your mouth and put the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around the head. Jean released a soft moan, biting his lip back to keep it in. You popped it out, stroking his length with your hand. 

“You want to know what I did in your body, Jean.” drawing out your words on his name, seductively. 

Jean just nodded, loving the feeling of your hand stroking his enlarged member. His legs were getting tired of holding him up, having his crush sitting in front of him with his cock in their hands proving to turn him into jello.

“I couldn’t even make it a day, I just suddenly couldn’t stop your cock from being hard, it was almost painful.” 

You swirled your tongue around the head of his cock again, sucking on it before pulling away and continuing what you were saying. 

“I went to your bathroom and pulled your pants down, letting this little guy out. I started getting off, but I started imagining what it’d be like if we did it.” You let out a small laugh, finding this situation pretty humorous now.

Jean nodded his head, threading his fingers through your hair as he pushed you closer to his cock, wanting nothing but to feel your tongue again. You happily obliged and welcomed his length back into your mouth, moving up and down a few time before pulling away. 

“I imagined you fucking me nice and hard,” Jean’s eyes clenched as your words got the better of him, “then I thought of what it’d be like to have you under me while I rode this perfect cock of yours.”

“That sounds… amazing.” Jean replied, his voice shaky in pleasure. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Pushing your thick cock into my tight pussy?”

Jean just nodded his head, overcome with pleasure. He felt you push away from him, laying back onto the bed. He slowly let himself regain control, before joining you on the bed. He grabbed your hips, pulling you down towards him. 

“Fuck, sounds like you had a fun time.” Jean teased, pulling your panties off. 

“It was really fun, but I bet you can make it even better.” 

Jean threw your panties somewhere else in the room, spreading your legs wide open as leaned down. He nestled his head between your thighs, licking his lips as he stared at your wetness. 

“Do you want to hear what I did?”

You nodded your head, throwing your legs over his shoulders and threading your fingers in his hair. 

“Well, I was able to last longer than you, but only a day longer. Suddenly, I couldn’t stop the throbbing down there. I couldn’t focus on anything else but getting off.” 

Jean swiped his finger over your wet slit, coating it in your wetness. He brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. His eyes rolled back as he enjoyed your taste. 

“God, I started to rub down there, but when I put two fingers inside your pussy, I nearly lost control. I had no idea someone could get that tight.” 

Pushing his head past your thighs, he placed a kiss above your pussy, before swiping his tongue up the slit. You bucked yourself against his face, enjoying how good it self. 

“But the longer I had your fingers inside, the more it wanted to be stretched open. Such a needy little thing.” 

He placed two of his fingers in his mouth, properly coating them. He then pulled them out and pushed them past your folds, right against your entrance. He slowly pushed them inside, placing kisses against your thigh in order to help you through it. Once his fingers were fully in, he waited for you to get accustomed to them.

“I gathered a few things from around your room, and used them to satisfy that need. Each one getting bigger than the last. And your needy pussy took them all in perfectly.” 

Jean spoke in such a way you hadn’t thought he would, his words weren’t awkwardly worded. Instead they only added to your pleasure. Jean felt you clench around his fingers, signalling him to start moving them. His pace was slow and easy, causing small moans to slip out. 

“You want to know what the biggest one I used was?” Jean asked, increasing his pace.

“Please.”

He jerked his head to your side table, turning your attention to that.

“You see that bottle of perfume?”

Your eyes widened, your hand coming to cover your mouth in shock. Jean let out a laugh as he increased his fingers pace again, fucking you roughly with them. He then pulled them out, sliding them inside his mouth as he cleaned them off. 

You both sat there, horny as fuck, but knowing what comes next. You wrapped your arms around Jean, bringing him up to you. He stared down at your eyes, searching for any sight of doubt. Pulling him down for another kiss, which he gladly accepted, your rolled your hips up against his hardened length. Pulling away, you brushed some loose strands of hair from his face. 

“Jean, I want this as much as you. Please, I need you.”

Jean swallowed and nodded his head, making his way to your bottom cabinet, pulling out the small bottom of baby oil he discovered the days ago. You turned red and felt embarrassed that he had found it, but glad he knew where to get it now. 

He made his way back and coated his fingers in some oil, rubbing it on his length before spreading it over your entrance. He put the bottle on the table, then positioned himself at your entrance, but stopped himself there. He looked up at you, his eyes sincere.

“Please let me know if you need me to stop, because I don’t know if I will be able to hold back once I’m in.”

You nodded your head, bringing him back down for another kiss. He slide himself inside slowly, making sure not to hurt you. When he bottomed out inside, his head dropped down, letting a groan out as he waited for you to tell him to move.

He filled you up perfectly, stretching you out perfectly. His length pulsed in your heat, making you want him to go as hard as he could. You gave him a pat on his back, telling him to move. He nodded and pulled himself out almost fully. Then he slammed himself back down. He then continued to thrust himself roughly into you, making you moan out loudly. 

“Fuck, Jean.” You moaned, clawing at his back as he continued to thrust into you.

In response, Jean bit down on your neck and began sucking. His thrusts were so hard and fast, you barely had time to react, throwing your head back as you produced more moans. The pleasure was intense with each snap of his hips, blurring your vision each time. His tongue lapped at the dark red area he had been sucking at, trying to make it feel better. He then pushed your head into the crook of his neck, helping to muffle your load moans.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good. You wrap around me so nice,” He said, too lost in pleasure to hold back his thoughts.

You nodded your head, too over taken by the pleasure. Your nails dug into his back, scratching aggressively. You knew it leave marks, but honestly you couldn’t care less about it right now. You wanted him to be marked up, you wanted him to know he was yours. Shit, you wanted him to be yours and yours only. And you still haven’t confessed and hes already balls deep in you. Pushing the thought from your mind, you returned to the task at hand.

“Jean, oh god, please you feel so fucking good.” 

Jean slammed his hips harder against you, growling against the shell of your ear. His hands grasped your hips, keeping you in place. You could tell he would be leaving bruises there, but none of that mattered. You were getting closer to your end, already feeling like you could climax any second now. 

Jean was feeling the same, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer, especially with how rough he was being. As he got close to his end, his grip on your hips got even harder. He felt your hands pulling his face down to yours, kissing him deeply. You two engaged in a heated lip lock, until you clamped your legs around him, reaching your end. You moaned into his mouth, pulling away and burying your face against his neck again. 

As you tightened around him, Jean felt himself reach his end, burying himself deep inside as he released his load into you. He released a moan, burying his face next to yours. His hips stilled, yet he remained in you. You both caught your breath, breathing heavily as came off your high. 

You rubbed soothing circles into his back, waiting for him to remove himself from you. He rubbed his nose against your neck, kissing it softly. He pulled his hips away, slowly removing himself from inside. You could feel your combined climaxes mix together and seep out of you, causing you to cringe at the feeling. Jean laid his body next to yours, wrapping his arms around you as he snuggled closer. 

“So that just happened.” You let out a small laugh, playing with his hair.

“Yeah.” 

You both laid their, enjoying each others presence. He pressed more kisses against your neck and shoulder, while you continued to come through his hair with your fingers.

“So I guess this means you like me then?”

Jean looked up at you, smiling softly.

“Yeah, I really like you. I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone else.” He confessed. 

“God, I’m glad. Because I like you. Like a lot.” You admitted, nestling your head against his skin. 

“I mean, I hope you do. Especially after all this.” He laughed. “Could you imagine if I swapped with Eren, god that would’ve been horrible.”

You snorted in response, imaging what that would’ve been like. You brought your hand from his hair to his chest, rubbing circles in it.

“I don’t know, you guys could probably have some pretty hot sex.”

Jean rolled his eyes and pushed you away from him.

“Nope, moment ruined. You killed it.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh, as you tried to pull him closer to you. He pushed you away, pretending to be disgusted at your suggestion. 

“No, come back and love me!” 

“Not after that. I’m out of here.” 

Which prompted you to tackle him to the bed, spilling a bit of the cum still inside of you on him, causing you both to laugh. Jean suggested taking a shower, which you happily accepted. Once cleaning up, you returned to bed. 

You two laid in bed for the rest of the day, alternating between cuddling and reading as you did. Everything felt okay for the first time in a while, making you both comfortable as you enjoyed the others company.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr- invaderzia1.tumblr.com


End file.
